Perfect For You
by Trainer Nexus
Summary: Misty is ready for her date with Ash. That is until Gary, her ex, comes out of nowhere to pick up his stuff and to ask her a serious question about Ash. Short one shot. Includes Poke and slight Ego. Rated T For Language.


**I got bored.. so I got this random idea from my head after finishing one of the chapters of my other fanfiction Golden Heart.. (Which can you PLEASE read...) And I thought this would be an okay one shot.**

 **Anyway leave your opinions in the reviews and I hope you enjoy..**

 **Oh yeah DISCLAIMER.. or whatever..: I don't own Pokemon yada yada yada.. oh this will also include Poke and slight Egoshipping so if you are easily offended by this then please turn this off.**

 **Ages:  
Gary: 17  
Misty: 16 1/2  
Ash 16**

* * *

Misty began styling her hair in the middle of the night for her big date.. well it wasn't her first though

She at first thought of a ponytail.. But then she did straight.. and then she just said fuck it and did the same hair style she used back when she was ten. Only difference is that her hair is slightly longer as it went as far as her shoulders.

"Date with... Ash... ahh..." Misty says dreamily as she dresses up. That is until she heard a huge

"THUD!"

"Hm?" Misty said when she heard it. "Eh.. must be losing my marbles" she says as she turns on the radio and plays Gotta Catch Em All.

"I wanna be the very best.. that no one ever was!" Misty sang along as she got some shorts on similar to when she was younger.

"To catch them is my real test! To train them is my ca- AHHH!" Misty screams when a person grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!" Misty cried out. "Heh.. calm down.. Oak's in the house." a familiar voice said behind her. "GARY?!" Misty screams pointing to the boy... Who is also her her ex.. "Gary?! What are you doing in here?! And wait HOW did you get in here?!" Misty shouts at him. "Through the window. Sorry had to break it." Gary answers going through Misty's drawers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misty shouts at him.

"Just went to get my stuff okay.. No need to worry baby.." Gary says going through the drawers. "Can't you just act like a normal human being... " Misty says annoyed with him. "How many times do I have to say this.. It's because I'm Gary Mother Fucking Oak." Gary answers getting his stuff. "Also remember back when I stayed here?

"Oh yeah.. I remember... because it was absolute hell when you moved it because YOU kept on slacking off and being a BUM!" Misty shouts angrily.

One Year Ago..

"Misty! Can you get the remote!" Gary shouts on the couch. "IT'S RIGHT THERE! JUST GET UP YOU LAZY FUCKING BUM!" Misty shouts pointing to the remote just in front of him.

Back In The Present..

"Hey.. at least I WAS the Champion of Kanto." Gary answers grabbing his stuff. "For like five seconds until Ash then literally destroyed you with his pokemon.. speaking of which WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT A JOB?! WHY NOT WORK AT YOUR GRANDFATHERS?!" Misty asks and also shouting like a.. I don't know..

"Whatever.. I just got my stuff now so.. you going on a date?" Gary asks. "Yes.. I'm going out with Ash for a dinner date.. " Misty answers back putting on her shoes. "He'll be here any minute now."

"Ah.. Dinner date... I missed those.." Gary says trying to act all that.. with Misty shouting back with...

"YOU never showed UP. I HAD TO PAY FOR A WHOLE CHICKEN AND HAD TO EAT IT ALL!" Misty shouts back. "Hey.. I had other stuff to deal with.." Gary says. "Which is probably just doing jack hell." Misty answers back

"Heh.. but still it's gotta be a step down from me.. I mean from me, Gary Fucking Oak to Ash The Dork." Gary says to Misty.

"Hey! Sure he's a dork at times but at least he cares for his pokemon.. Unlike you.." Misty answers back at him putting on a denim jacket and white shirt underneath.

"Still he doesn't even have his own cheerleaders.." Gary says back to Misty.

"Oh yeah?!" Misty shouted looking like she just got triggered.

"He's cute!"

"I'm hot.." Gary argues back at her.

"He's caring!" Misty shouts back.

"I have abs." Gary answers taking off his shirt.

"HE HAS A HEART!" Misty shouted really big headed.

"I have convertible.." Gary says not giving to shits.

"Ugh.. just what is your point.." Misty asks almost done getting ready.

"Look all I'm saying is that for a lady like you and a BOY like him.. I mean just do you think you would fit with someone... um... not hot?" Gary answers before the doorbell rang.

"PIKACHU!" the doorbell rang. "Your doorbell is Pikachu?" Gary asks. "Shut up." Misty says opening the door. With Gary giving a shocked look as he sees Ash now looking like he finally hit puberty not to mention his black jacket with the Kanto Championship Badge on it with a red cap covering half of his face.

"Oh hey Gary! Didn't knew you were here!" Ash says now with his voice lowered a bit. "Hey Ash! Where's Pikachu?" Misty says hugging him. "Oh he's with your Marill by the Daycare. So it's just the two of us." Ash answers. "Alright! One second gonna get something upstairs!" Misty screams in joy running upstairs.

"Ash.. you look.. different.." Gary says looking at Ash. "Oh yeah.. hit gym once a week." Ash says to Gary. "ASH!" a bunch of girls shouted outside. "What was that?" Gary asks. "Oh just some fangirls they unfortunately founded me..." Ash says scratching the back of his head. "Aw.. Wait can we just go ahead and fly there?" Misty asks Ash who was listening in.

"Yeah sure." Ash says going upstairs. "Wait.. FLY?" Gary asks. "Yep. Anyways nice seeing you again Gary. Catch you later!" Ash says heading up stairs with Misty sticking her tongue out to Gary and whispering "Not hot eh?"

Gary picked up his stuff and exited the house.. Before yelling.

"He still doesn't have a convertible!" Gary shouts out going into his convertible before.. "Woohoo!" Ash shouts out with Misty on his mega evolved Charizard flying over Gary.

Gary stayed silent for a few seconds..

"Okay I have to admit that is pretty badass.." Gary says acting a little jelly.

The End..

* * *

 **Well this was really short... Anyways if you guys enjoyed that leave a review.. check out my other fanfics.. and have a good day!**


End file.
